Barnyard Beginnings
by Ellis97
Summary: Down on a barnyard in the town of Oedville lives a group of barnyard animals led by a cow named Otis, who loves to party and have fun with his friends. When his father gets killed while protecting the farm from coyotes, he must take over as leader of the barnyard. But can Otis fill in his father's shoes? This is the first in a brand new series of stories.
1. The Secret Lives of Animals

**Author's Note:**

 **Get ready for something brand new and super amazing! It's called; Barnyard! This is the first in yet another series of fanfics starring Otis, Pip, Pig, Freddy, Duke and Miles. Get ready for the first installment in a brand new series to see what animals do when humans aren't looking.**

 **So without further ado, on with the show. But first, a little sing along! After all, what good is a new series without a theme song?**

 **SING ALONG IF YOU KNOW THE WORDS!**

 **Poor boy, pretty wild at heart.**

 **Makes noise! Tearing rooms apart!**

 **Grow up, young boy when you grow I'll start.**

 **I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know...you're gonna find your way.**

 **Everybody needs to find their own way in this world! In this world! We're in this world!**

 **Someday you're gonna know which way you got to go but for now it's time to party! Someday you're gonna know which way you got to know, but for now it's party! Party! Someday you're gonna know which way you're gonna know which way you got to go, but for now it's party, party!**

 **YEAH!**

 **And now, on with the show!**

* * *

Our story opens on a nice morning on a farm in the Tri-County area and in the town of Odeville where we see Farmer Buyer going out and his sheepdog is running towards him.

"Morning boy" said the farmer "Great to see you too."

He then threw a bone which the dog ran to fetch and bring back.

"I'm just heading to the fields, Duke" said the farmer "I'll be back"

The farmer then went to feed the chickens and then feed his donkey, Miles. He then got into his truck and drove off to do some work at the farmer's market.

Just then, a sheep saw the farmer's truck until it was out of sight.

"Clear" the sheep shouted to the other animals.

Just then, the animals stood on their hind legs and started to talk to each other. A dark gray male cow named Ben walked over to Miles who was leaning on a tree.

"Morning Ben" Miles handed Ben a clipboard.

"Thanks Miles" Ben winked to Miles "Let me know if you see Otis"

"Oh I'm staying out of that one" Miles smiled.

"Okay, meetings in five minutes and I want everyone present" Ben told the other animals.

While the other animals went to get ready for the meeting, Ben continued to look for Otis. Otis was Ben's son, who didn't really like working that much, he preferred to have fun and goof off. He saw the Farmer's sheepdog, Duke tending to the sheep.

"Duke" he said to Duke "Have you seen Otis?"

"Nope," Duke shrugged.

Just then, Ben saw three other male cows leaning on the barnyard fence.

"The Jersey Cows" Ben glared at them.

"Oh" said Igg "Hey Benny!"

"Sup?" asked Bud.

"So, you seen Otis around?" Igg asked Ben.

"Sure" Ben said bitterly "I know where Otis where is. You three just stay away from him, okay?"

"Anything you say Ben" Igg smiled "We'll take a rain check on the meeting, though"

"Yeah" said Eddy "Check"

Just as the Jersey Cows left, Ben saw another good friend of his, Etta the Hen who was with her chicks.

"Etta, have you seen Otis?" Ben asked her.

"Don't worry Ben" Etta smiled "I'm sure he's heading for the meeting right now"

Meanwhile somewhere over the hills, Otis was with his good friends, Pip the Mouse, Freddy the Ferret, Peck the Rooster and Pig relaxing on chairs. Otis was listening to some music and Pip was dancing next to him. Otis then sprayed some leather care stuff on his stomach.

"Grade A leather baby" he sighed.

On another part of the spot, Pig walking next to a mud puddle.

"It's a beautiful day" he stretched his arms "Well, time to go to work!"

Pig plopped himself into the mud puddle with his face down. Freddy was rubbing some sort of red lotion on his hands and giving Peck a relaxing massage.

"Oh yeah" Peck sighed as he felt his back being rubbed "Freddy that's the spot. Got a crick in my giblets"

Just then, Peck smelled something.

"Do you smell barbecue sauce?" Peck raised an eyebrow at Freddy.

Freddy chuckled and tossed the bottle of red stuff away and it landed on Pig's butt crack.

Pig lifted his face from the mud "Someone say something?"

Everybody turned and saw the bottle in Pig's butt and started to laugh their heads off.

"Hey!" Pig got out of the hole "Why are you guys laughing?"

The others kept laughing that they couldn't answer Pig's question.

"You can't feel that?" Pip chortled "I can even feel that and I'm not you!"

Everybody then started running, laughing their heads off while Pig ran after them, wondering what was going on.

"I don't know what you guys are laughing about" Pig shrugged "But I want to know"

Otis laughed "Pig! There's a bottle stuck in your behind!"

"Huh?" Pig turned around and saw the bottle "Well, how about that?"

Pig plucked the bottle out of his butt and tossed it away.

"Thanks for telling me that guys" Pig chuckled.

"No prob buddy" Otis said "It's the least we could do. We could've laughed ourselves to death"

"Hey Otis" said Peck "Weren't we supposed to help your dad with the fence today? And shouldn't we be heading for the meeting now?"

Otis looked at his watch "Milk me! Come on guys! We've gotta get to the meeting before I'm steak!"

"Right behind you buddy!" said Freddy as he ran after Otis.

"Wait for us!" added Peck and Pig.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well we just met our main protagonist, Otis and his buddies. But this is just the first chapter, cause we've got some great things coming soon. We've gotta see what else is going on down on the farm and see how much trouble he is in with his dad. Stay tuned.**


	2. New Members

Otis, Pip, Pig, Freddy and Peck had arrived at the barn where everyone was heading in for the meeting. They went to a spot where Duke was sitting.

"Duke!" Otis huffed as he ran "Thank goodness you saved our seats! We were starting to think they were taken"

"Don't sweat it Otis" Duke folded his arms "That's what friends are for. By the way, where were you guys earlier? And why wasn't I invited?"

"Nobody likes you Duke" Pip deadpanned.

"Don't be a jerk, Pip" Otis told Pip.

"Well we are in hot water with your dad after the meeting" Duke said to Otis "You know we were supposed to help him with the fence today"

Just then, Ben came walking up to the podium. He was ready to give the announcements.

"Morning everybody" Ben said as he walked up to the podium.

"Morning Ben" said the animals.

"Okay, before we get started we have a birthday" he continued "Everett the Dog, turned 13 today"

A really old hound dog blew a party blower weakly and was wearing a dog hat.

"Boy, those dog years are rough" Ben remarked "Remember tonight at the hoedown, it's free cider night. Second item; lest I remind you, this is coyote season"

Everybody knew exactly what Ben was talking about. This was very serious business.

"These are ruthless and desperate creatures" he explained "They will stop at nothing to feast on us. Rule number one: stay in groups. Rule number two: stay inside the perimeter of the fence. And rule number three: be careful out there. Meeting adjourned!"

As all the animals left the barn, Otis tried to sneak out. However, he heard someone calling him.

"Otis!" said Ben "Why don't you stick around for a while?"

"Well Miles, what should I do?" Otis asked Miles.

"You're lucky Otis," said Miles "Most cows have only four hooves, but you're gonna have an extra one right up your-"

"I'll go!" Otis stopped Miles at that "Dad! Great to see you!"

"Sit down Otis" Ben demanded Otis.

Otis sat down.

"Otis, where were you this morning? You and your friends were supposed to help me with the fence today" Ben told him "You know it's coyote season. Why do you do this to me?"

"What's the big deal?" asked Otis "They're coyotes! We could easily take them down"

"Otis, this barnyard is our home" said Ben "And as long as I'm kicking, no animal will be harmed inside this fence"

"Well if I were in your shoes, it would be every man for himself" Otis folded his arms.

"Otis, a strong man stands up for himself, but a stronger one stands up for others" Ben told him "And don't forget your shift tonight"

"I'll be there" Otis said.

"Otis, you're gonna have to grow up one day" said Ben "You're not gonna succeed in life if you spend all your time goofing off"

"Oh yeah? Just watch me" said Otis as he walked out of the barn.

Later that day, a family was driving down the road, when they saw Otis standing in the middle of it.

"Hey cow!" yelled the man who was driving "Get out of the way"

Otis just stared at the man and kept chewing his cud.

"Move it!" the man shouted again.

Otis still didn't do anything. So, the man got out of the car and started to (or at least, attempt to) push Otis out of the road, but he wouldn't budge.

"Dear, slap his behind" said his wife.

"What?" asked the man.

"Slap his behind!" shouted his wife.

While the man was pushing Otis, Otis winked at Pip, who was hiding in the field. Pip ran right over to the man and crawled right up his shirt and the man started doing some sort of funny dance.

"Daddy's funny!" his daughter said as she saw her father dancing.

Just then, Freddy belly flopped onto the windscreen.

"AAAAHHH!" the lady shouted "FERRET!"

"Nice birdy" said the daughter as she started playing with Peck's tail feathers.

Duke jumped right onto the car's backseat window ledge and surprised the man's son.

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" he barked.

"YAAAHHHH!" the boy shouted.

Just then, Pig jumped onto the passenger's side window ledge and squealed right at the man's wife.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed.

Just then, Pip crawled right out of the man's shirt and licked him on the face. He then jumped onto Otis' face.

"AAAAHH!" the man screamed as he ran back into the car and drove away.

As soon as the humans drove away from the dirt road, the animals started laughing.

"Oh man, we've gotta get a hobby" Otis laughed.

"I know, how about kicking it in the pigpen?" suggested Pig.

"Great idea" said Peck "Come on, let's go"

The animals raced back to the barnyard where they all decided to relax in the pig pen. They all sat down on the dirt, while Pip was jumping on Otis and Pig's bellies.

"Bacon!" he said as he bounced off of Pig's belly and back to Otis' udder "Hamburger! Chorizo! Fillet Mignon! Pork chops! Rump roast!"

"What're you doing, Pip?" asked Otis.

"I'm naming the types of meats of you and Pig" said Pip as he continued jumping "Machack! Ham hocks!"

"You don't have to be doing this, buddy" Otis remarked "It's kind of disturbing me"

"Oaty! Oaty!" a sweet voice said "Oaty!"

It was a little chick with a bow on her head. Otis turned around and held out his palm for the chick to jump on.

"Hey Maddy" Otis smiled "Looking good over there!"

"Let's play you crazy cow" Maddy said as she pulled onto his lower lip "Say 'I'm smooshy'"

"I am smooshy" Otis said in a funny smushed voice "Now it's my turn say 'boy is it windy'"

"Boy is it windy" Maddy said as Otis stretched her beak "My turn! My turn!"

Just then, Otis saw a pretty cream colored cow with a bow looking his way and smiling at him. Walking with her was a brown cow with a tuft

"Okay" Otis told Maddy bashfully as he let her down "Just run along their chick"

"Bye Oaty" Maddy said as she ran back to her mother.

Otis stood up and tried to look at the cream colored cow, but accidentally slipped. The orange cow giggled and kept walking with her friend.

"Who is she? I've never her before" Otis asked Pip.

"The farmer took them in an hour ago" Pip replied.

"Thank you, farmer" Otis remarked.

"Yeah" Pip nodded "Something happened with their herd, they're the only two that survived"

Otis thought for a moment "She needs a friend"

Otis ran to the two cows, while carrying Pip in his hoof.

"Hello" he said to the cows "I was just passing by and I couldn't help but notice that I never saw you before. I, um, I'm Otis"

Otis reached out to shake the cream colored cow's hand, when the brown one stopped him.

"Back off, Daisy" the brown cow said to the cream one "There's a 'L' on that boy's forehead"

"No, that's just me, Pip the Contortion Mouse" Pip said as he climbed onto Otis' head.

"Look, we just wanted to welcome you to the barnyard" Otis smiled.

"Not looking" said the brown cow "Keyword: 'not' looking. Work with me! Not looking!"

"This is my sister, Bessy" Daisy chuckled.

"Yeah, she's a cupcake" Otis chuckled.

"It was nice to meet you, Otis" Daisy said as she and Bessy walked away.

"Yeah, to you" Otis said nervously.

"There's nothing for you there, but I kind of like her friend" Pip said to Otis.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Otis has met Daisy and Bessy. Next chapter is when things get serious.**


	3. Ben's Final Breath

Later that night, the farmer had gone to sleep. Otis and Pip were watching as the lights went out.

"He's asleep" Pip said to Otis.

"MOOOOOO!" Otis called out to Pig, who was watching from the window of the barn.

"All clear" Pig said to the other animals "SWEET!"

Suddenly, the animals started to pull some secret switches and suddenly, the whole barn was converted into a nightclub. The band was playing, a pig was serving up some drinks at a bar, dogs were playing poker, cows were playing pool, chickens were throwing darts at a Colonel Sanders photo and the animals were dancing.

Meanwhile outside, Ben was up on a hill waiting for Otis. Finally, Otis had arrived at the hill, ready for his shift.

"See pop? I made it" said Otis "So, uh...no hard feelings about today, right?"

"Sure" said Ben "We're cool"

Otis sighed "I don't mean to let you down pop, but I'm just trying to have some fun"

"Otis, sit down" Ben calmly said.

Otis sat down and listened to what his father had to say.

"Sure is a beautiful night, huh?" Ben asked Otis.

"Yeah, it is" Otis nodded.

"Look at those stars" Ben said "That night when I found you, I could've sworn they started to dance"

"Dance?" Otis raised an eyebrow.

"Otis, I never thought I was going to amount to anything, never thought I'd get anywhere in life" Ben explained "But then one night, I saw a baby calf wandering in the field. All lost and scared. So, I took you home as my son. Since then, I've devoted myself to not only keeping you safe, but the whole farmland. What I'm trying to say is that...I'm proud of you Otis"

Otis smiled lovingly at his father. Although he and Ben were total opposites, they were still father and son and they still loved each other.

"You probably still wanna go to that party, Otis" said Ben "I'll cover your shift tonight. Go have fun"

"Alright" Otis cheered "See you pop!"

"Otis, be the stronger man" Ben told him.

"Got it pop" Otis said as he ran off to the barn to join the others.

While Otis went to join his friends in the barn, Ben heard a howl from the distance. He knew the coyotes were nearby. He started to play his guitar, singing a song about what was in him.

Sing along if you know the words:

 _Well I won't back down, no I won't back down_

 _You can stand me up at the gates of hell_

 _But I won't back down_

 _Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around_

 _And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down_

 _Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down_

 _Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out_

 _Hey I will stand my ground and I won't back down_

Back on the barnyard, the coyotes had arrived at the hen house to take the hens. It had just started to rain and was a perfect time for them to have a raid. The hens were sleeping in their nests when all of a sudden, the coyotes came in with hungry, snarling faces.

A hen shouted "BAKAWW!"

"Shh, shh, shh" Dag, the leader of the pack whispered "Good evening ladies. So nice of you to wait for us. We just had a previous engagement"

Dag took out a keyring with feet from other chickens they had eaten earlier.

"Now we're going to be taking six of your, anyone makes an extra sound, we don't mind the extra company" said Dag "Boys, take your pick"

The coyotes all started to choose which hens they were going to take.

"You won't be taking any hens, tonight" Etta boldly said.

Dag snarled at her "And you're gonna stop us? Hmmm? Is that what's gonna happen? Are you going to stop us, hen?"

"No! He is" Etta said as she pointed to someone.

Dag turned around and there was Ben with his handmade guitar, with a bold and brave look on his face.

"Ben! How are you, Ben?" Dag asked "We would've said 'hello' had we seen you"

"Put the hen down, Dag" Ben said to Dag.

"Sure, Ben" Dag said as he put the hen back into her nest "We were just doing a little courting, that's all. You know how much we like the hens. Heh, heh, heh. You know me. Lady killer! You have a little dilemma here Ben; there's only six of us and only one big, fat you"

Ben didn't say anything and started to play his guitar as soon as the coyotes to attack. Ben managed to deflect them with his guitar and tray full of grain. Dag wasn't going to take this. As soon as the coyotes attacked him, Dag snuck up behind Ben and attacked him as well, sending both him, Ben and the other coyotes out of the hen house.

While Ben kept holding off the coyotes, Dag snuck up behind him again and bit Ben right in the leg, giving the other coyotes the upper hand. The coyotes all attacked Ben, while the hens watched in fear. Dag tried to get the hens, but Ben managed to grab Dag by his hind leg and managed to get the coyotes off his body.

Ben managed to hold Dag by the neck, hold up against a tree and was about to hit him in the face. However, Ben decided to spare Dag and dropped him to the floor. Dag and the other coyotes left the barnyard and ran away in fear. Ben however, wasn't so lucky.

Etta gasped at the very sight and ran to the barn to tell Otis the tragic news. In the barn, she found Otis dancing with Pip, Pig, Freddy, Peck and Duke.

"Otis! Otis!" she shouted as she ran up him.

"Etta, take it easy, what's going on?" Otis asked her.

"Your father..." she sadly said.

Otis gasped, ran out of the barn and ran to his father's dying body on his four legs.

"Pop...no...no" he sadly whispered as he saw his father's dying body.

Ben wanted to talk to his son one last time, but he couldn't talk. He was too weak, he kept trying to say something until he finally passed out. Ben was dead.

The next morning, the Farmer sadly buried Ben on top of his favorite hill and sadly walked back to the fields. As soon as he was out of sight, the animals walked up to Ben's grave to say their goodbyes and mourn. Miles walked upfront and bowed his head and closed his eyes in respect for Ben, as so did everyone else. Etta also felt bad and felt like it was her own fault that Ben had passed away.

Otis however, sat by the river, mourning his lost father on his own. He remembered all the fun times they had together, and now, his father was all but a complete memory.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **How tragic and sad. Ben is gone and now, the barnyard is without a leader and Otis is now without a father. What will happen? And what would you say to Otis?**


	4. The New Leader

After the funeral, the animals all met up in the barnyard for their morning meeting. However, they were scared because their leader was gone and there was no one to run the farm.

"Hey! Hey" Duke shouted as he walked up to the stage "Everybody settle down! Let's get this meeting started"

"Duke, who's gonna run the meeting?" asked Peck.

"That's what the meeting's about, Peck" Duke responded.

"The meeting's about finding someone to run the meeting?" Freddy asked.

"No" Duke said "Listen up everyone! Since Ben is gone and we can't run without a leader, I would like to nominate myself as his successor"

"Boo!" everyone shouted "Boo! Boo!"

"Listen to me" Duke said "Dogs are watchful, loyal, responsible and very protective"

"And they lick themselves" Pip shouted.

"And I saw you drink out of the farmer's toilet once" Pig added "Duke drinks toilet water"

"Duke drinks toilet water" Freddy, Peck and Pip mimicked.

"My bowl was empty, come on we're getting off track here" said Duke.

"Duke" said Miles "With all due respect, I think there are several traits that would be you a bad leader"

"Like what?" Duke asked as he folded his arms.

Miles threw a rubber ball across the room and Duke immediately ran and caught it in his mouth.

"Hey, I do that for fun, not cause I have to" Duke said sheepishly.

Miles tossed the ball again and Duke once again, fetched it and brought it back.

"So I fetch balls?" he shrugged "It's just one little flaw"

Miles then took out a spoonful of peanut butter and Duke started eating it.

"This...does...not apply...to anything" he said as he chewed and continued tasting.

Duke walked back up to the podium to finish his speech.

"Okay time to vote" he said "All those who want me to be the new leader"

Only a few dogs raised their hands.

"All opposed" Duke's face frowned.

Everybody else raised their hands.

"Okay everybody listen up" said Miles "We all know that Ben always wanted Otis to take his place, so..."

Pig ran up to the stage "Well alright then! Otis is in charge!"

All the animals cheered. Otis was now the official leader of the barnyard.

As for Otis himself, he was sadly walking back home silently. Maddy and her siblings (who were taking a walk with their mother) saw Otis' forlorn expression and all started to play with him. Otis at first, was reluctant to this, but the chicks made his day.

"Oh, goodness gracious" Etta gasped as she saw the farm.

Otis looked and saw that the barn was in chaos. Turtles were parachuting, pigs were bungee jumping, dogs were rolling cats on wheels, horses were clog dancing, so much chaos and mayhem.

"Otis" Pip said as he jumped onto Otis' shoulder "It's a mad house! Isn't it just great?"

Otis and Pip walked into the barn and saw all of the other animals partying like wild, untamed animals. Miles then walked up to Otis and pat him on the back.

"Congratulations Otis" he said "You're in charge now"

"I'm what?" Otis shouted "Miles, this isn't my responsibility. I don't do this"

"I hear you" said Miles "But you were elected fair and square. Congrats boss"

Otis couldn't really stand to see his friends act up in daytime.

"HEY!" he shouted.

All the animals stopped what they were doing and started to listen to Otis.

"Have you lost your marbles?" he asked "It's daylight! The farmer's gonna be back soon. This party is so over"

"Come on, Otis" said Freddy "I know what'll put you in a party mood...WILD MIKE!"

The animals chanted "Wild Mike! Wild Mike! Wild Mike! Wild Mike!"

One of the animals put a crate onto the stage and opened it. A hairy creature came out and started dancing like crazy to the beat of the music the band was playing. Otis couldn't contain what was inside of him and started to dance like crazy as well. However, as soon as the song ended, the farmer was walking right past the barn, which made the animals stop in their tracks.

The farmer was speechless. He just saw his animals talking and walking on two legs.

Otis gulped "Uh...moo?"

Before the farmer could do anything, Miles kicked him right on the side of his head and he was knocked out cold.

"What did you do that for?" asked Otis.

"I had to kick him, he saw you" Miles said as he folded his arms.

"You could've killed him" Otis said.

The animals all walked over to the unconscious farmer and Pip checked his hand for a pulse.

"He's got a pulse" he announced.

"Oh man, this is so bad" Otis panicked.

"Everybody just calm down" Pig exclaimed "What're we going to do?"

All the animals turned to Otis and looked at him.

"Come on Otis" said Pip "You're the leader, so think of something"

Later on, Otis, Pip, Pig, Freddy, Miles and Duke dragged the Farmer up to a tree on top of a hill. Freddy put on the farmer's hat and Pig put a book in the Farmer's hands. Now, they had to think go a plan so the Farmer wouldn't remember seeing them talking.

"Okay" said Otis "He was sitting here...something fell on his head, and..."

"I got it" Pip said as he climbed up the tree and threw an apple on the farmer's head.

"Nuh-uh" Otis shook his head "That apple is too light and it couldn't cause a bump like that. What we need is something bigger"

"How about one of the tree branches?" suggested Duke.

Otis grabbed one of the tree branches and put it on the farmer's head. He and the others hid behind the tractor and they watched their plan being put into motion.

The farmer woke up and looked around him.

"He's buying it" Freddy whispered.

The farmer then looked suspiciously at the tree branch that was on him.

"Oooohhh he's not buying it" Freddy continued.

"Nope" said Otis "He's buying it"

The farmer then looked around and saw that his boot was missing. Then, he saw it right over next to the barn. Otis didn't like the sound of this. The farmer was walking right to get his shoe when all of a sudden, Miles knocked him out cold again.

"Will please not do that?" Otis asked Miles.

"Well unless you get him a blindfold, I'm gonna kick him" Miles replied.

"Okay" Otis sighed "Let's go"

This time, the animals put two branches on the farmer's head. They hid behind the tractor and watched their plan unfold.

The farmer woke up and felt a bit dizzy. He walked down the hill and back to the barn, where everything was all fine and dandy. Nothing unusual. Just a normal barn.

"See?" Otis told them "Perfect. Piece of cake. You know, this being in charge thing ain't so bad"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the barnyard has a new leader. But this ain't over yet, because Otis has some big shoes to fit and he's still got his loss to deal with. Stay tuned for more.**


	5. The Coyotes Strike Back

That night, Otis made sure that the hens all made it into the coop. Inside, Freddy and Peck were assigned on guard duty. Freddy however, was pretty nervous about this. All he saw were tasty, roasted chicken dishes on platters.

"So, this was Otis' idea?" he asked Peck nervously.

"Oh yes it was" Peck replied "We're like the second line of defense. We see or hear anything suspicious and I just signal Otis with a crow and I've really been working on it. Listen"

Peck tried to crow, but it was just some squawking and scratchy noises.

"Well I said I was working on it" said Peck "But for now, we just stand guard"

"Yeah" Freddy chuckled nervously "Stand guard"

While Freddy and Peck were guarding the henhouse, Otis and Pip went up to the hill were Ben would always take watch for predators.

"So, why are we going this, Otis?" Pip asked his friend.

"Because this is what my dad would do" Otis told Pip "I mean, I have to fill his shoes now and I gotta protect you guys from predators"

"I see your point" Pip remarked.

Otis thought for a moment "You know, why don't you go to the party? I'll be fine"

"No way Otis" said Pip "We're homeboys. We stick together"

"No Pip, I can handle this" Otis assured him.

"Okay" Pip said as jumped off and ran to the barn "I'll bring you back a drink or something"

Otis sighed and then, he heard something. It was a howling noise in the distance.

"Come back" he fiercely said "I'm waiting"

"Trying to fill in his shoes, eh?" a voice said on the left.

"Huh?" Otis turned around and saw Miles right over there "Oh, Miles it's you"

"Mind if I join you, Otis?" asked Miles.

"Sure, you can join me" Otis said "I sure could use a friend"

Otis pulled out two chairs for both him and Miles to sit down in.

Miles laid down on the left chair "Boy, it sure is beautiful night"

"Yeah" Otis said as he lied down "It sure is"

"Ben sure loved to stargaze, Otis" Miles remarked.

"Yeah" Otis nodded "My dad had a thing about the stars. You know, I never thought about it, but everything he did was because of me. We're not even related. He was the only family I've ever known"

Miles looked at Otis sympathetically.

"I understand Otis" Miles said "Long before you came here, I had a son too"

"You had a son, Miles?" Otis asked the donkey.

Miles nodded "It was long ago at a country fair. We were at the petting zoo and my son was only a few months old. While a kid was petting me, he went to get some balloons to play with. When I turned around, he was floating away...and I never saw him again"

"That's a strange coinkidink" said Otis "I was separated from my mother when I was a calf"

"You were?" asked Miles.

"Sure, all I have to remember her by is my cowbell" Otis said "I like to use it to soothe me when I'm scared. Kind of like a security blanket"

"No wonder you've kept it in your stall" said Miles "You know, I'm sure you're gonna be alright, Otis"

"Really?" asked Otis.

"Sure" Miles smiled "Now that you've taken the role of leader, you're going to start growing into the great and wonderful steer you're pops always wanted you to become"

"You know Miles, with a friend like you, I can rest assured, knowing that I will be a great leader" Otis said as he smiled.

"Thanks Otis" Miles smiled.

Soon enough later, a bunny was in the woods minding his own business, when all of a sudden, a pack of coyotes started chasing him. Otis heard the howling, dropped on four legs and started running to defend the bunny.

However, just as Otis was about the stop the coyote's from eating the bunny, Dag turned around and snarled right at him. Otis stopped right in his tracks.

Dag stood on his hind legs and started mocking Otis "Do you want to be a hero? Cow?"

Otis grunted and tried to attack Dag. However, the other coyotes jumped Otis and prevented him from doing so.

Just then, Dag noticed something "Hey! You're Ben's kid. Otis isn't it?"

The coyotes started circling Otis and growling at him. Dag figured this was a chance for something he always wanted to do.

"Otis, where were you?" Dag asked "Were you laughing? Having fun with your barnyard buddies? Yeah, you could've been great, had you been there for him, but you weren't were you?"

Otis made a sad, melancholy face. He was driven with guilt.

"So, here's how it's gonna be" said Dag "We show up, you look the other way. We then grab a few animals every night and you don't do anything. Hey, it's just the natural order of things. But just remember this, if you try to do anything about it...we slaughter every animals in sight. I'm glad we had this talk and see you round. Get it? Round! You're fat!"

Dag and the other coyotes left and started howling at the moon. Otis felt awful about this. He didn't run off the coyotes and he felt as if it was his fault he lost his dad. He sadly walked back to the barnyard.

 **Poor boy. Growing up too fast.**

 **Childhood fading into past.**

 **Sand drips down the hourglass.**

 **I know, at least I think I know...**

 **Everybody needs to find their own way into this world. In this world, in this world...**

 **Someday you gotta know which way you got to go, but you gotta stop the party.**

 **Someday you gotta know which way you got to go, but you gotta stop the party.**

 **Someday you're gonna know which way you got to go, but you gotta stop the party.**

 **Party.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Otis has fallen into great despair. He thinks the loss of his father is his fault and that he's not good enough to protect his friends. What's he gonna do about it? Nothing. Stay tuned.**


	6. Otis Mellows Out

Otis sadly walked over to his father's grave and looked sadly at it.

"Hey pop" he sighed "I uh, wanted to come by and...look, you were a great dad and a great leader. You see, I...I didn't know what I was thinking, I couldn't fill your shoes. But, you would've stood up to them and you wouldn't have backed down, I was so afraid and...I can't do this anymore, pop. I'm sorry"

Otis started silently sobbing and walked back to the barnyard, where his friends were waiting for him.

"Otis!" Peck exclaimed "You're okay"

"Of course he's okay" said Pip "He just ran the coyotes off"

Everybody ran up to Otis and started cheering for him. They thought he defeated the coyotes and ran them off.

"Sweet! That's my pal" said Pig "And Pip said there were ten of them"

"Yeah, Otis" said Peck "You're the best"

"Uh...sure, just a bunch of coyotes" Otis nervously said "Look, it's getting late and I'd better get to bed"

"Hey Otis" Duke said as he approached Otis "You want me on watch just in case they come back?"

"No" Otis quickly said "They won't be back again tonight...uh...I gotta go to bed"

"That's my cow" said Pip "Go Otis! Go Otis! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!"

Soon enough, everyone else started chanting that same thing as well. This only made Otis more irritated. He went over to the water pump and kicked it.

"Ugh" he groaned in pain.

"I heard you kicked some tail out there" said a familiar voice.

"Oh, Miles" Otis turned around "Didn't see you there"

"You're just like him aren't you?" Miles chuckled.

"No Miles" Otis shook his head "I'm nothing like him"

"You know, me and Ben were best friends for as long as I can remember" said Miles "There was a time when he was just like you, maybe even dumber"

Otis raised an eyebrow, looking confused.

"Never said what he was feeling, kept it all bunched up inside" Miles continued "But things have a way of changing though, Otis. Ben's heart took over, that's how he kept this place up and running. You got that same heart, Otis"

"You know Miles, I appreciate that, but in this case, you have no idea what you're saying" said Otis.

"Maybe you'll find it, maybe you won't, but I'll give a hint" said Miles "It's right underneath that self indulgent crap"

Otis got frustrated and stormed off angrily.

"Might've lost him with that last part" Miles thought as he watched Otis.

The very next morning, Otis was telling Pip something in secret.

"...Duke will handle things and everything will be alright" he whispered to the mouse.

"Wait" said Pip "What are you talking about, Otis?"

"Will you keep it down, Pip?" Otis whispered "I don't want to make a big deal out of this"

"HEY!" Pip shouted loud enough for everyone to hear "Otis is leaving the barnyard!"

Everyone gasped at what Pip had just said and as we all know, animals have pretty sensitive hearing. They all followed Otis to the barn, where he was about to pack his things.

"Seriously Otis, you cant leave" said Pip "We're like...best friends"

"No Pip" said Otis "It's over! Okay everyone, nothing to see here, just go and continue your day!"

"Come on Otis" said Peck "We'll do what you say"

"That's the point, I don't want any of you to have to do what I have to say" Otis clarified "Duke, you're in charge. Get the dogs together, you guys could lead better than I ever could"

"Sure Otis, whatever you say" Duke shrugged.

At first, Duke didn't want Otis to become leader, but now he didn't seem so sure about it.

"I have my own life to lead, I don't belong here anymore" Otis sadly said as he walked away.

Otis went into his stall and started packing his things in a duffle bag. Miles noticed this and walked right to Otis.

"Otis, why are you leaving?" asked Miles "I mean, you seem kind of down in the mouth"

Otis decided to come clean "You wanna know why? I'll tell you why! I didn't run the coyotes off! I couldn't do anything. They're going to come back tonight and I can't protect anyone. Everybody here, they trust me and depend on me and can't protect any of them!"

"Okay Otis" said Miles "If this is what you think is best for us, I can't stop you"

Miles walked away and Otis finished packing his duffle bag. Just as Otis was about to leave the farm, Peck came running towards him.

"Otis! Otis" he shouted "Otis!"

"Take it easy Peck" Otis said calmly "What's going on?"

"See for yourself!" said Peck.

Peck led Otis right to the chicken coop where the other animals were in a panicked frenzy.

"Otis!" Duke exclaimed "The coyotes! They were just here! They took Etta, Hanna, pretty much everyone else! They've never come during the day before"

"They knew I wouldn't be expecting them till tonight" Otis muttered to himself "They tricked me!"

"What?" asked Duke.

"Otis, they took Maddy" said Peck.

Otis sighed and looked sad.

"Those coyotes are strong" said Miles.

"Huh?" asked Otis.

"Coyotes, they're strong" Miles replied "I was just wondering what a stronger man might do"

Otis looked at the other animals, who were very scared and confused after what had just happened. Finally, Otis decided to do something.

"You'll look after things?" he turned to Miles.

"Be proud to" Miles nodded.

"I'll be back" Otis boldly said before stepping out of the perimeter of the fence.

The animals all looked at Otis as he made his way out of the barnyard. Pip dropped off onto four legs and jumped onto Otis' shoulder.

"I'm going too" he said.

"No Pip" Otis told the mouse "Stay here"

"You can't do this alone" said Pip "They could kill you!"

"Yeah" Otis said as he tied Pip to the branch of a tree "I guess they could"

Otis made his way out of the barnyard, went cross the woods, across a peak and on his way to a junkyard, where he hoped he would find Dag and his coyotes.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Will Otis rescue the chickens and stop Dag? Will he survive? Stay tuned for new developments!**


End file.
